Midnight Disturbance
by hislips
Summary: Box of Chocolates Chapter 7 Midnight Disturbance: Something woke her up, or rather, someone woke her up in the middle of the night. But really, Ran didn't mind. ShinXRan


Something made her wake up in the middle of the night.

She was on her side, her vision trying to focus at the clock on the night stand. It flashed the numbers 12:04, it's the middle of the night. Her bleary gaze scanned the dark room and all she could see was the illumination of golden streaks from the full moon outside.

Half asleep, she wondered why she woke up.

Then the answer was in the form of long fingered hand creeping its way over her chest to softly caress her breast.

"Shinichi?" Came Ran's drowsy voice as she tried to lie on her back to face her intruder.

"Shhh…" Shushed her blue eyed boyfriend. She could see his muscle moving under his white t-shirt, eyes twinkling mischievously and lips slanting in to a feral smile.

The hand that's fondling her breast moved to the buttons of her white pajama top, his lips finding hers to engage her in a tender, passionate kiss.

With dexterous fingers, Shinichi freed Ran's torso from her cumbersome clothing. He temporarily broke their kiss to gaze at her naked half, milky smooth skin and two perfect mounds bare for his eyes to see and feast.

He didn't waste any time to grab the opportunity and dipped his head to kiss her breasts.

"Shi... nichi…" she called breathlessly as his mouth closed over one sensitive nipple. "We're… going to be… late… tomorrow…"

Her protest turned into a long moan when Shinichi lightly sucked. The pleasure heightening as his other hand fondled the other breast.

"I'll be quick." He told her, voice husky with undeniable passion for the girl in his arms.

Slowly, Shinichi's hand glided from her breast, to her smooth side until it reached the waist band of her pants. With a quick tug and help of her legs, the pants flew at the foot of their bed, joining her pajama top.

Now she was bare with only pristine white cotton panties covering her most intimate part.

The view Ran presented made Shinichi's stomach to be filled with chicks pecking his insides. This is not the first time they will do this but every time he found himself in this situation, the feeling of sweet anticipation and excitement felt the same, if not, all the more thrilling since Ran was slowly overcoming her shyness and trying to participate eagerly in their love making.

"God, you're so beautiful." Shinichi rasped before crushing his lips on her again.

As the two busied themselves in their lip-locking, the evidence of Shinichi's arousal pressed on Ran's bare leg through his boxers. The thought that she could affect him this much, that she could make him hard this much was igniting the flame of her desire.

The kiss was raw and possessive and so passionate, both of them eagerly participating in the exotic dance of their tongues. Ran scratched the little hair on the back of his neck as she savored the sweetness of his mouth, tasting every crevice and memorizing the smooth velvety texture of his lips.

Gently, Shinichi's hand traveled down her stomach until it reached the hem of her white panties. Without second thought, long fingers slipped inside, feeling the short soft curls covering her femininity. Slowly, he slid into her folds, feeling it wet and hot then flicking a little button that he knew would boil her blood.

Ran choked in their kiss and she released Shinichi's mouth to take a deep breath. Shinichi took the opportunity to flick again and grinned at the sight of his girlfriend. Eyes shut close, cheeks flushing visible in the dim room and her mouth opening slightly.

Unable to contain himself, Shinichi withdrew his hand from her womanhood to slide her underwear down her legs. Now she was fully exposed to him and when Ran opened her eyes, she could see the undeniable lust swirling in his eyes. The color becoming dark, deep blue to the point of black as he gazed up and down Ran's body.

And no matter how many times she exposed herself to him, Ran still flushed red.

"Is- It's not fair… You're fully clothed while I'm—"

Shinichi cut her.

"Shhh…"

Without a warning, Shinichi pushed his middle and ring finger into her wetness, her walls closing around him. Assaulted with welcomed intrusion, Ran shut her eyes, mouth opening as ecstasy filled her every vein while Shinichi watched her drown in bliss.

The carnal desire and possessiveness stirred inside him more powerful than the last time. Seeing her, feeling her, knowing exactly that this is not only lust but strong, fervent love, strengthened his resolve that what he was about to do tomorrow will be the best thing he'll ever do in his life.

Pressing his thumb on the most sensitive part of her femininity, Shinichi could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. Her back arching, pushing her breasts against his chest as he slide his fingers in and out of her. His own hardness was becoming painful and unbearable.

But like every time they did this, she will always be the first and he will make it good for her even if it's the last thing he'll do.

Ran could feel it. Everything was coiling, tightening and she felt like climbing and climbing until her lungs troubled to inhale oxygen. Her heart pounding so hard she felt like it would jump out of her chest.

She wanted to be released, to fall from this heightened sensation and Shinichi reading her like a book quickened his pace, giving her what she wanted.

She soared so high, and then she's falling and falling and falling until white lights burst inside her closed eyelids like fireworks in the night sky.

Kissing her mouth, Shinichi swallowed her cry, liking the sound of her muffled moan even if she unintentionally bit his lips enough to draw blood.

Ran shivered while she tried to calm her erratic heartbeat. She could feel her muscles shaking with delight even as goosebumps covered her arms. Seeing it all, Shinichi released his mouth from her, licking his bitten lip and almost ripped his clothes off of his body.

Pride and confidence rose as he saw how Ran watched him with hooded eyes, unmistakable want obvious in her indigo gaze.

When the last piece of clothing joined the other clothes heaping at the foot of the bed, Shinichi positioned himself between her legs and pushed into her.

She was hot, slick and so tight that Shinichi had to grit his teeth to restrain himself from coming undone right there.

She felt too good and he almost caved into the desire that thrummed his blood when he moved inside her, but he wanted to prolong this. He wanted to marvel at the sight of Ran, moaning and writhing beneath him.

"Shinichi…" his girlfriend whimpered. There's pleading in her tone, begging for him to give her what she wanted and who was he to deny her? Slowly, he pulled his length out and without warning, pushed fully back again until he picked a pace where Ran's breasts delightfully bounced for him to see as she mewled relentlessly.

"Shini-chi!" she cried, catching her breath as her head thrashed from side to side, unable to contain the mind-numbing wave of euphoria.

"Ran..." He groaned like a wounded beast. He's trying hard not to finish himself but seeing how beautiful she was with pleasure written all over her expression, added that she felt so, so, _so_ good was very challenging.

When Shinichi leaned down to kiss her neck, Ran latched on his back, scraping the smooth flesh with her nails. She was still mewling and moaning and scratching and making him crazy that Shinichi had to think of something else just to prolong himself.

However Ran found a smooth flesh on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She bit on to it, perfect teeth sinking in his sensitized-with-desire skin.

Then Shinichi paused and Ran's eyes widened, fearing that she had done something wrong.

But he straightened his spine and without a beat, pulled Ran with him as he sat on his bed and positioned her on his lap.

The young lady's eyes widened some more as the new place made them all the more close, made him all the more deep, made it all the more sensual. And when Shinichi moved, grasping her behind to move with him, Ran's back arched and a long deep moan escaped her lips.

It's all sensation. This position made it possible to feel more. He was deep, very deep and the little sensitive bud was having the nicest friction as Shinichi grinded their hips together.

And his hands, long fingers soft and smooth caressed her everywhere. Her spine, her waist, her chest, stomach, shoulders, legs, everywhere. He's everywhere and she couldn't take it any longer.

She was soaring again and this time, higher than before and she wanted to reach for it, to grab it, to let go. Then finally, the coil in her stomach released and Ran fell from so much height and drowned in the tidal wave of pure pleasure with Shinichi holding her shuddering and arching form.

Seeing her like this, hearing her cry of pleasure and feeling her walls clenched around him finally pushed him to the brink. His groan echoed into the night seaming with the last of Ran's moan as he buried his face on her shoulder.

Time stood still. The world outside spun around but for Shinichi, the only world there was is Ran and she was all that matters.

It took time to calm their labored breathing but despite the need to catch precious oxygen, Shinichi carefully separated their bodies to lie them down on his bed and cover them with blanket. Cold air hitting their bodies' slick with sweat could promise series of flu and colds.

A sleepy yawn escaped Ran's lips and Shinichi chuckled at how cute she looked.

"We're going to be late tomorrow." She murmured tiredly. Shinichi smiled and fondly kissed her temple, sleep was claiming her already and he possessively wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know…"

* * *

7:47 in the morning and two young adults sprinted their way towards the University of Tokyo.

The young lady looked exasperated while the young lad laughed.

"I knew it! I just knew it! I shouldn't have come over and slept in your apartment!" Ran panted while she ran towards their university. She was clad in charcoal pencil skirt and cream button down with black blazer.

Beside her, running too and donned in a dark blue suit, Shinichi laughed louder.

"Oh c'mon Ran! It's not like you didn't enjoy what we did last night."

His mischievous grin, the memory of last night and the little cut on his lips that _she_ had bitten made her blush to the roots of her hair.

"Do you seriously want to have a black eye on our graduation day? Because I will gladly do it for you." The former high school karate champ threatened.

His grin went wider. "Just kidding."

They arrived on their university on time to attend their separate graduation ceremony. Ran had taken Law while Shinichi took Criminology. Both of them aced their class, both already had employers waiting for them. Shinichi in TMPD and Ran will be under Kisaki Law Firm until she passed the bar exam and then do what she wanted to do with her degree.

After the ceremonies, the couple meet again, now together with their friends and families and future work colleagues.

"Congratulations!" Sonoko exclaimed, hugging her best friend.

The Suzuki heiress didn't go into college like Shinichi and Ran. Her father had her enrolled in a private Business Management School and to the surprise of many; Sonoko proved the she could also handle the Suzuki Corporation well. Apparently, the skills to be a business tycoon ran in the family.

"Sonoko." Ran hugged back.

Her parents, Eri and Kogoro who got back together, also enveloped her into a hug. Both of them brimming with pride for their daughter and Ran couldn't be any happier.

Looking around, she spotted her boyfriend, talking with newly weds Takaji-keiji and Sato-keiji with his parents around him. Yukiko taking countless pictures using her phone.

Feeling her gaze, Shinichi turned to her and gave her a warm smile. Always like the first time, she blushed but smiled back.

Then Yukiko took notice of his son's attention to the other side of the room and spotted Ran and her parents.

Squealing with delight, Yukiko half sprinted towards them. Takagi-keiji excused himself and his wife, to follow Yukiko to congratulate Ran. Shinichi only shook his head as he watched her mother envelope Ran into a bear hug.

"So you're going to do it?" Yusaku, who was watching his wife, Ran and her family as he stood beside Shinichi.

A small blush crept Shinichi's cheeks. His hands tucking inside his pocket to prevent it from shaking.

"Of course." He said to his father with determination.

"I had talked to Kogoro about it before you did and surprisingly, he was very okay with it."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow his father's way. "You didn't have to do it but thanks. Now I know why it seemed easy when I asked for his permission."

Yusaku grinned. "So do you think it's going to fit her? I'm not sure if your mom and Ran had the same size so I take that you've seek help from a professional to adjust it?"

Shrugging, Shinichi answered: "Yeah. They made little adjustments but I'm sure it'll fit her perfectly. Given that I obsessed myself with her hand this past couple of weeks."

Yusaku smirked and both father and son looked at Ran's smiling face. She was still engaged in giddy conversations with Yukiko.

"Your mother will be so proud."

He knew that his father was sincere with his remark but it didn't alleviate his trepidation. Shinichi's hands continue to shake with nervousness.

Then from the other side of the room, Shinichi caught the gaze of Mouri Kogoro. He was glaring at him but when he slowly nodded his head, he suddenly understood.

Beside him, Yusaku chuckled. "I think you have to do it now. In front of him, in front of all these people."

His nervousness came back but anticipation and excitement mixed with it because this is for Ran, this is to be _with_ Ran.

Squaring his shoulder and nodding his head back with acknowledgement, Shinichi walked towards where his girlfriend was. He was watching her face, thinking how beautiful she was while his fingers gripped the blue velvet box that hid a beautiful diamond ring, the same ring his father gave to his mother.

He was only a couple of steps away from her and he just knew, that the ring he was about to present to Ran will be worth of many laughter and tears and love and the promise of a place to rest his head on when he would be battered by many demons and a home to celebrate where he could be rescued by his angel.

* * *

Author's Note: This is for the seventh installment of Box of Chocolates. I have to separate this one since it's M-rated and we have to follow the ratings. ;) Anyways, My lovely Ku10-14 beta-read and I want to thank her for the support! Ku10-14-chan, this one is for you! :D

Oh, this is my first M-rated and I hope it's okay. Think of this as my practice for the upcoming M-rated chapter of Satisfaction Brought it Back which I think will have a new chapter before next week ends. Work's really demanding a lot of time so I'm took a break from writing for a while but, well, I have to finish this eventually. :3 As usual, this is fic is the fruit of my frustrations for Shinichi and Ran who in the manga, isn't together yet. So Gosho-san, please do us a favor and please, for the love of almighty, give us a ShinRan epic kiss.

Please read and review sweets!


End file.
